Vertical probes configured as a probe array are often used for testing electrical devices and circuits. One common configuration for such a probe array is to use guide plates for the probes to determine where the top and bottom of each probe will be located. Controlling the positions of the probes in this manner provides precise control of probe locations and thereby enables arrays of closely spaced probes to be employed.
In some cases, the device under test operates at a sufficiently high frequency that crosstalk from probe to probe in such a probe array can become a significant and undesirable problem. Reducing the crosstalk by spacing the probes further apart is usually not an option because the spacing of probes in the probe array is typically fixed by the spacing of the contacts on the device under test. Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to reduce crosstalk in such probe arrays.